dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czysty Majin Bū
okrutny demon narodzony wraz z powstaniem Siódmego Wszechświata. Na długo przed wydarzeniami znanymi czytelnikowi z pierwszych kart mangi czarnoksiężnik Bibidi odnalazł w rubieżach Siódmego Wszechświata śpiącego Majin Bū, zdając sobie sprawę z potęgi demona, obudził go i zniewolił, przypisując sobie tytuł stworzyciela Majin Bū. Bibidi chciał przy jego pomocy zawładnąć Siódmych WszechświatemInformację podaje wywiad z Akirą Toriyamą przeprowadzony przez Naho Ōishi i zamieszczony w sekcji „Dwanaście Tajemnic Bū” w czerwcowym numerze Saikyō Jumpa z 2014.. Dragon Ball Z Przed wydarzeniami z Dragon Balla Bibidi rozkazuje mu zabić obecnie rządzących Kaiōshinów. Podczas ataku na Świat Kaiōshinów, zły Demon pochłania Dai Kaiōshina, przez co jego osobowość zmienia się diametralnie, staje się o wiele łagodniejszy, lecz wciąż niebezpieczny. Z obawy buntu jego pan zaklina go w różowej kuli, po czym ginie z ręki Wschodniego Kaiōshina. Majin Bū Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Saga Syn Bibidiego, Babidi postanawia oswobodzić sługę ojca. W tym celu przybywa na Ziemię, odnajduje kulę-więzienie i kumuluje potrzebną do tego energię w jej wnętrzu. Madōshi Babidi Saga Babidi uwalnia Demona, tym samym ponownie zagrażając całemu Wszechświatowi. Bū uczy się od swego pana logicznego myślenia i po pewnym czasie zabija go, rozpoczynając swoją podróż po Ziemi w celu napełnienia brzucha. Nawiązuje przyjaźń z pseudo-obrońcą Ziemi - Misterem Satanem oraz przygarnia pod swą opiekę pieska Bē. W wyniki zamachu na życie Mistera Satana i zranienia psiego pupila, pod wpływem gniewu, Majin wyzwala najmroczniejsze instynkty dzieląc się na dwie istoty. Pierwsza, zła i okrutna oraz niezwykle chuda, uosobienie pierwotnej formy, Zły Majin Bū i druga, gruba, i łagodna, będąca pod wpływem niegdyś wchłoniętego Kaiōshina, Gruby Majin Bū. Dobra forma ulega złej i rodzi się Super Majin Bū, który wyrusza na podbój świata, oczekując na walkę z Wojownikami Z. Fusion Saga Wraz z pochłonięciem nowych ofiar, Bū zyskuje dodatkową moc i przybiera różnorakie postacie. Jego najsilniejszym wcieleniem jest postać po wchłonięciu Son Gohana. Zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę i Gokū, znów podzielony na dwa: dobrego, Grubego Majin Bū i złego, Czystego Majin Bū. Junisui Majin Bū Saga Teleportuję się na Planetę Kaishin. Walczy z Vegetą i dobrym Majin Bū, a Gokū w tym czasie tworzy Genki Damę która po walce z Księciem, zabija potwora. Dobra część, Gruby Majin Bū, staje się całkowicie łagodna i potulna oraz zamieszkuje z Misterem Satanem, pomagając Wojownikom Z w kryzysach zagrażających Ziemi. W serii Dragon Ball GT łączy się z Ūbem zostając w nim już na stałe. Dragon Ball GT Bū mieszka z Satanem, bierze udział w Tenkaichi Budokai, kiedy wygrywa zwycięstwo oddaje Satanowi. W Sadze Baby'ego wchłania Satana w ochronie przed mutantem. Jest odporny na komórki mutanta, wypluwa je i rozdeptuje. Próbuje walczyć z Baby'm, gdy nie daje mu rady łączy się z Ūbem, powstaje Majūb. Dragon Ball Super Bū mieszka z Satanem, gdzie je i śpi do woli. Podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego Bulmy, gdzie zjada cały budyń, czym złości Beerusa, który wrzuca go do morza. Bū jest kandydatem to Turnieju Champy, ale zasypia podczas testu na inteligencję. Turniej ogląda jako widz. Ogląda wezwanie Super Smoka i bierze udział w przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji zwycięstwa. Formy Bū thumb|200px|left Gruby Majin Bū Nie jest to pierwsza ani podstawowa forma Bū, ale ją jako pierwszą można było zobaczyć w DB. Jest to forma, w którą przeobraził się Bū po wchłonięciu dobrego i krępego Dai Kaiōshina. Dzięki tej absorpcji Bū przyjął niepozorny wygląd i „polubił” jedzenie. Jego moc zmalała, ponieważ wchłonął boga, który emanował dobrą energią i był pacyfistą. Zachowywał się tak, jak małe, najwyżej kilkuletnie dziecko. Z wyglądu był dość miłym, różowym grubaskiem. To w tej formie Demon zabił swojego pana i dobroczyńcę, Babidiego. Gruby Bū zbudował sobie również domek z gliny wytworzonej z uprzednio przerobionych ludzi, w którym zamieszkał wraz z Misterem Satanem i pieskiem Bē, których traktował, jak swoich przyjaciół. Nie lubił niesprawiedliwości i bezradności ludzkiej, w związku z czym wyświadczył kilka dobrych uczynków: uzdrowił niewidomego chłopca i dał mu mleko, uleczył psa Bē i Mistera Satana, a także walczył ze swoim złym wcieleniem, stojąc po stronie Wojowników Z. W Filmie Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods, gdy Beerus, Bóg Zniszczenia poprosił go, by odstąpił mu jeden pudding, odmówił, czym zdenerwował Boga Zniszczenia i sprowadził jego gniew na siebie oraz całą Ziemię. Zły Majin Bū thumb|left|Chudy Bū Jest to zła strona Grubego Bū, którą wyrzucił z siebie. Gruby Bū zaprzyjaźnił się z Misterem Satanem i wiódł pozornie szczęśliwe życie. Kiedy jakiś człowiek, prawdopodobnie zbrodniarz lub płatny morderca, postrzelił pieska Bē, który był przyjacielem Demona, ten ostatni wpadł w niepohamowaną furię. Wkrótce zraniono także Mistera Satana. Bū uleczył obu, po czym zaczął się miotać, a z jego głowy jeden za drugim wydostawały się olbrzymie kłęby gorącej pary wodnej. Wybiegł na zewnątrz domu, by wydobyć z siebie całe zło, a następnie z nim walczyć. Wkrótce para ta uformowała się w nową postać. Był nią chudy, szaroskóry, Zły Majin Bū. Jego moc i szybkość przewyższały tego drugiego. Był znacznie chudszy od swojego twórcy. Ostatecznie Gruby Bū został pokonany przez Złego Bū. Gdy Gruby wystrzelił promień w kierunku przeciwnika, który to promień miał go zamienić w czekoladę, Zły Bū zawrócił strumień dmuchnięciem i pokonał Grubego Bū jego własną bronią. Następnie go zjadł i zamienił się w Super Bū. . thumb|right|200px Super Majin Bū Jest to forma powstała po wchłonięciu przez Złego Bū dobrego Grubego Bū. Bardzo silny i pewny siebie. Jego skóra jest różowa. Jest wysoki i nie ma już takiego śmiesznego przebrania, jak poprzednie formy. Został zwabiony przez Piccolo do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu, gdzie walczył z Gotenksem. Piccolo zniszczył wyjście, lecz Super Bū z tęsknoty za cukierkami otworzył portal, używając do tego jedynie siły swojego krzyku, po wyjściu zaatakował przyjaciół Sona, po czym zamienił ich w czekoladę i zjadł. Super (Gotenks) Majin Bū thumb|left|212px Jest to Super Bū po wchłonięciu Gotenksa. Wraz z siłą Gotenksa dostał też jego ubranie. Był o wiele potężniejszy od poprzedniej formy. Przewyższał siłą Gohana na poziomie Mistycznym, któremu dał niezły wycisk. Po minięciu efektu scalenia Gotena i Trunksa, wchłonął także Son Gohana. Super (Piccolo) Majin Bū thumb Jest to przejściowa forma Super Bū. Przybrał ją po rozdzieleniu się Gotenksa na dwa, gdy górą w sile jego „składników” stał się Piccolo. Wraz z energią Piccolo dostał też jego ubranie i oczywiście zaadaptował sobie również jego techniki. Siła zdecydowanie zmalała w porównaniu z poprzednią formą. Nie został w niej długo, ponieważ chwilę później wchłonął Son Gohana. Super (Gohan) Majin Bū thumb|left|208px W tej postaci Bū posiada dogi Son Gohana, wydłuża się jego czułek na głowie i sama głowa bardziej się uwidocznia. W tym stanie stawiał czoło Vegetto, któremu nie podołał. Walczył jednak dość długo. Dał się podejść przeciwnikowi, który wszedł w jego ciało i uwolnił stamtąd wchłoniętych wcześniej bohaterów. Pod wpływem braku zasilających go ciał, powrócił do pierwotnej formy Czystego Majin Bū. Czysty Majin Bū thumb|106px|Czysty Majin Buu Jest to tak naprawdę podstawowa forma Bū, którą przybrał Demon tuż po stworzeniu przez Bibidiego. Ze względu na gniew, szał i bezwzględność oraz nadzwyczajną siłę jest to najniebezpieczniejsza i najokrutniejsza forma Bū. Majin przeobraził się z niej pod wpływem pochłonięcia Dai Kaiōshina. Cofnął się do niej, kiedy to został pozbawiony wszystkich wchłoniętych wojowników. Był bardzo silny i szybki. Nie wypowiedział w tej formie żadnego słowa (wypowiadał tylko kilka słów w anime), jedynie prezentował przeciwnikom drwiący śmiech. Przez krótki czas na zmianę stawiali mu czoła Gokū na poziomie Super Saiyanin 3, Vegeta i Gruby Bū, lecz wszyscy trzej szybko wyczerpali swoje zasoby energii. To właśnie w tej postaci ostatecznie zginął zły demon, zabity z ręki Son Gokū atakiem czystej energii Genki-Damy. Dobry, Gruby Majin Bū przeżył. Pierwotny Super Majin Bū Forma osiągnięta w walce w Świecie Kaiōshinów, kiedy to wchłonął najsilniejszego z nich, Południowego Kaiōshina. Był wtedy bardzo muskularny, pokazano go tylko we wspomnieniach, w celu wyjaśnienia powstania Grubego Majin Bū. =Galeria= Bū pomaga niewidomemu chłopcu (1).jpg|Bū pomaga |niewidomemu chłopcu (1) Bū pomaga niewidomemu chłopcu (2).jpg|Bū pomaga niewidomemu chłopcu (2) do.jpg Vegeta kontra Gruby Majin Bu.jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(27).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(28).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(29).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(24).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(25).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(26).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(22).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(21).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(23).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(18).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(19).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(20).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(17).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(16).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(15).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(12).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(13).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(14).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(1).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(2).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(3).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(5).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(6).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(7).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(8).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(9).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(10).jpg Goku_SSJ3_kontra_Majin_Bu_(11).jpg Majin_Bu_Kamehame-Ha_kontra_Goku_(1).JPG Majin_Bu_Kamehame-Ha_kontra_Goku_(2).JPG Super_Saiyanin_Three_Goku_od_tyłu_i_Babidi_z_Majin_Bu.PNG Majin.jpg|Bū Evil Buu.jpg|Zły Bū Gruby Majin Bū kontra Zły Majin Bū.jpg|Gruby Majin Bū kontra Zły Majin Bū Majin Bu.png|Majin Bū w zamieniony w ciastko, za pomocą techniki Change Beam. Gotenksss3vssuperbuu.png|Bū duszący Gotenksa Super Saiyanin Three Zły Bū.jpg|Zły Bū Majin Buu.jpg|Zły Bū gb.jpg|Majin bū i Son Gohan. Bg.jpg|Gohan uderza łokciem w twarz Bū. Piccolo Buu.jpg|Piccolo Bū Gohbu.jpg|Gohan Bū Goku-buu-kienzan.jpg|Goku przecina potwora Kienzan. Vegetto vs Bu.jpg|Vegetto vs Bū Super kid buu.png|Bū na chwilę przed powrotem do czystej postaci Vegeta kontra Majin Buu w pierwotnej formie.png|Czysty Majin Bū bity przez Vegetę w Świecie Kaiōshinów 180px-Vegetto.jpg|Demon korzysta z toalety, gdyż połknięty przez niego Vegetto doprowadził do niestrawności Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg|Przyjęcie Mistera Satana DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(05).jpg Buu i Satan.jpg|Bū w Dragon Ball Super Bubu w DBGT.png|Majin Bū w Dragon Ball GT chara_img13.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Majin Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki